Bright's photo portrait
by filomena.gallo.9
Summary: Scena mancante tra Bright ed Amy collocata nel primo episodio della 4 stagione dopo l'incontro tra Reid e Bright per condividere l'appartamento. E in quell'appartamento i due fratelli si trovano a riflettere dietro ad una foto...


Photo portrait

"Allora cosa ne pensi di Reid?"

Amy lo chiede con una certa impazienza entrando nel nuovo appartamento di Bright smaniosa di soddisfare la sua curiosità.

Se Reid sarà il nuovo coinquilino del fratello significherà che le sue attrazioni verso il simpatico tirocinante di medicina potranno evolvere, potranno trasformare la cotta in qualcosa di più.

"Sembra un tipo ok!"

La risposta ermetica di Bright tiene sulle spine la sorella, la spinge a chiedere maggiori dettagli con uno sguardo eloquente.

Bright è sollevato e contento di veder riemergere questa parte del carattere di Amy, di vederla alle prese con gli interessi e i pensieri che dovrebbero occupare la mente di una ragazza della sua età.

Parlare di Reid distrae entrambi dal pensiero della loro mamma, dal calvario attraversato dalla famiglia Abbott negli ultimi mesi.

Aiuta Amy a tenere lontana la delusione avuta con Ephram.

"All'inizio ero titubante all'idea di portarmi quello sconosciuto in casa…di cedergli una stanza!"

Quella stanza!

Quei pochi metri quadrati di mattonelle lasciati sgombri in attesa di Ephram. Aspettando che il suo migliore amico tornasse.

Amy elargisce un sorriso sornione e, con celata indifferenza, inizia ad ispezionare ogni angolo del bilocale.

"E con che argomenti ti ha convinto?"

È sicura che, alla fine Bright abbia ceduto, che abbia accettato di condividere gli oneri dell'affitto con Reid.

La ragazza fa una sosta ad un certo punto, come attratta da qualcosa: tra il disordine e gli scatoloni imballati che affollano ancora i piani della cucina ha trovato una foto incorniciata.

La prende tra le mani e la fissa a lungo.

"Abbiamo fatto un bel discorso sull'amicizia!"

Bright sembra ignorare l'improvvisa staticità del corpo di Amy, dei suoi pensieri focalizzati all'improvviso al passato.

"Lo hai messo al corrente del fatto di aver tenuto vuota una stanza nell'attesa che Ephram ritorni?"

Amy formula la domanda con tranquillità, ha ascoltato tutto quello che le sta raccontando il fratello senza posare la cornice.

Bright credeva nell'unicità dell'amicizia. Era convinto che nella vita si incontrasse solo un amico del cuore.

Ora crede nella pluralità dell'amicizia, nell'amicizia che detta i suoi tempi, che spezzetta la vita, la influenza e la cambia.

L'uomo è un animale sociale per natura e Bright non fa eccezione, eppure non avrebbe scommesso un cent sul fatto che, un giorno, la definizione di suo migliore amico sarebbe stata calzante per Ephram Brown.

"Mi manca!"

Lo sfogo di Bright parte dritto dal cuore, improvviso e labile, un nodo che si scioglie e fa capire che, in verità, ha spiato ogni movimento di Amy.

"Lo so!"

Risponde la ragazza con la stessa calma di prima. E passa un dito a delineare i lineamenti sulla foto, quasi in una carezza simbolica.

Lo stesso porta ritratti che Reid ha afferrato tra le mani poche ore prima. È la foto di Bright assieme ad un altro ragazzo. Di Bright e di quell'amico così simile a lui che era quasi naturale fosse l'altra metà di lui, l'altra metà con cui sbucciarsi assieme le ginocchia e conoscere, per la prima volta, il mondo dei grandi.

Poche ore prima ,Bright ha sottratto veloce la foto alla curiosità di Reid. Come se stesse proteggendo un tesoro da uno scippo.

Perché quella foto è sua. Qualcosa di intimo e personale.

"Non mi riferivo ad Ephram! Cioè…mi manca anche lui ma sono ancora arrabbiato per il modo in cui se ne è andato in Europa!"

Si sente in dovere di puntualizzare, sicuro che Amy abbia frainteso.

"Lo so! So che parli di Colin!"

Il pronunciare quel nome a voce alta, dopo tanto tempo, sortisce un effetto di condivisione tra i due fratelli.

"Manca tanto anche a me!"

La voce di Amy, mentre si mette a nudo delle sue emozioni, esce quasi stroncata da un singhiozzo trattenuto.

E quella foto è li a ricordare ad entrambi che anche se la vita va avanti ci sono dei giorni che non si possono cancellare o dimenticare.

E Bright ed Amy sono andati avanti. Sono cresciuti e sono cambiati. Si sono innamorati e hanno imparato a ridere di nuovo. Ma niente di questo potrà mai riempire completamente quel vuoto che sentiranno per sempre dentro di loro.

Per Amy è il peso della sconfitta e la fitta al cuore che la tradisce ogni volta che ripensa al suo primo bacio, al suo primo amore.

Tiene ancora le cose che parlano di lei e di Colin. Il computer di lui è ancora nella sua camera; Amy lo accende raramente per non essere annientata dai sorrisi solari di due ragazzini quattordicenni che dominano lo sfondo del desktop, per non essere costretta a scontrarsi con quel file, quella lettera indirizzata al Dottor Brown che, ancora oggi, fa fatica a comprendere e ad accettare.

Le foto Amy le ha riposte in un cassetto per rispetto della sua storia con Ephram. Lui non le ha mai chiesto di disfarsene e lei non permetterà mai a nessun altro ragazzo di avanzarle una simile richiesta: Colin farà sempre parte di lei, una parte della sua vita se ne è andata con lui.

Eppure sono le piccole cose che ad Amy piace ricordare. Ad esempio, quando pochi giorni fa si trovava seduta sul sedile della parrucchiera dopo aver chiesto un taglio deciso non ha potuto fare a meno di pensare a quanto Colin amasse i suoi capelli lunghi, a come una volta le avesse detto di non tagliarli mai e avessero riso insieme all'immagine di Amy come Rapunzel.

"Sai cosa mi spaventa? Riuscire ad andare avanti senza di lui…capire che è possibile vivere in un mondo senza Colin!"

Per Bright quel vuoto è dato dal rimpianto. Dalle partite a flipper e dalle birre ghiacciate che non saranno mai stappate al Mama Joy. Davanti alle quali lui e Colin non diventeranno uomini insieme. È l'assurdità, l'accorgersi che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in questo mondo, nel trio da formare con Ephram, possibile ma così diverso da quello che erano lui, Colin ed Amy; nel condividere le sue giornate con Reid e con altri che nulla sanno di lui,

Quel vuoto sono i silenzi di chi sembra essersi dimenticato di Colin, di chi ha sotterrato quel nome e non lo pronuncia più a voce alta come se volesse ergerlo a reliquiario dei giorni belli.

"Eppure ci stiamo riuscendo!"

Constata Amy con amarezza.

"Reid dice di avere un amico, Doug, che gli somiglia! Impossibile…Colin è unico!"

Non coniuga i verbi al passato quando parla di lui ed Amy non lo corregge. Ora entrambi sono concentrati sulla foto, su quegli occhi da elfo che sembravano arrivare fin dentro alle persone e sorridere di ciò che vedevano.

"Sembrava eterno!"

Recrimina Amy prima di rimettere a posto la foto.

A Reid chiede solo una relazione disinteressata. Non vuole eccessive attenzioni, non vuole una storia importante.

Non dopo quanto successo con Ephram.

Non dopo Colin.

Sa che, quando tornerà a casa, andrà a cercare i suoi vecchi diari, annullerà questi tre anni, e si farà del male stringendo Grover contro il petto.

Solo per stasera.

"Dovremmo parlare di lui più spesso! Intendo io e te!"

"Si dovremmo! Non fa più male come un tempo!"

Quando Amy si congeda non è ancora il tramonto. Bright sa che solo una cosa può permettergli di chiudere il cerchio di quella giornata. È facile dimenticare, non cercare le cose che ci rendono vulnerabili: la vita va veloce e Bright vuole afferrarla.

Eppure oggi preferisce affrontare il dolore piuttosto che evitarlo.

Ed ora è qui, su un quadrato di terra del cimitero, dove un peluche blu si distingue tra gli altri che fanno compagnia ad una vita spezzata troppo presto.

La tomba di Colin si presenta come linea di demarcazione tra il passato e il presente per Bright.

Ormai ha capito che stare da cani non restituisce ciò che si è perso per sempre, che nulla può cambiare l'inevitabile e col tempo lo ha capito anche Amy. Eppure Bright prova rabbia e si sente piccolo e impotente ogni volta che quelle due date così vicine campeggiano sotto le lettere in zinco che formano il nome di Colin Hart.

1986-2003: un lasso di tempo troppo breve per vivere.

Ai piedi della croce c'è una foto, Bright saprebbe dire con certezza anche quando è stata scattata e prova ad immaginare i pensieri di Colin in quella circostanza.

Sicuramente pensieri belli in un giorno di festa.

Decide di ridare una sistemata a quel lembo di camposanto lasciato all'incuria da quando la famiglia Hart si è trasferita. Butta i fiori ormai avvizziti, morti come Colin e prende tra le mani un pugno di terra chiedendosi se anche Colin non sia ormai terra anch'esso. Quindi estrae dalla giacca una pallina da baseball e la pone accanto al peluche lasciato da Amy. È la pallina che gli ricorda l'ultimo giorno trascorso insieme. Tutti e tre.

"Ehi Buddy!"

Il saluto si alza tra il silenzio del tramonto autunnale e Bright si illude che giunga fino a Colin.

Nessuno risponde e due calde lacrime rigano il viso del ragazzo.

Anche lui vuole avere il diritto di piangere. Anche se solo per oggi


End file.
